Episode 1
Week 1: Ep1: Strength in Numbers 20 mins after introductions… Bedroom F2’1(Gavin, Reana, Sam, Davis, Taylor, Kaylin, and Todd) Gavin: So why’d you invite us up Kaylin? Kaylin: I wanted to make an alliance of 7. Gavin(DR): So an alliance of 7 huh. Any alliance of 7 would fail, but they don’t know that. I’m going to play along to hopefully it will get me safety for at least a couple of weeks. Todd: That sounds like a great idea! Todd(DR): No it doesn't. What I need is a solid 4, or 3. Kaylin(DR): I wonder how this alliance will work out. I mean obviously it won’t be finale 7 but, still… Todd: We need a name to make it official. Gavin: How about The Mafia. Kaylin: Sure. Reana: We can go with that. Sammy(DR): Oh, MY GOD! My boyfriends ex! We don’t have good history. Reana(DR): It’s that no good worthless boyfriend stealer over there… and now we’re in an alliance! She will pay for what she did! Julie(Speaker): Hey houseguests! It’s time for your first HoH! Come out to the backyard. The 16 houseguests walk outside to see 16 ropes hanging down and spaced out by a huge contraption. Julie(Speaker): Here’s how this works… you will hang on a rope as it slowly get higher and higher, all while you try and stay on. Good luck houseguests. The houseguests all grab onto a rope. As they start to rise Eli, Liam, and Corbin all can’t hold on and fall off. Gavin: Well this is fun. Suddenly a blast of paint is splashed at the houseguests. This causes Kaylin, Lisa, Taylor, and Davis to slip. Scott: How are you doing Sandra? Sandra: Not great to be honest. Gavin(DR): I could keep going but, I don’t want to win so why would I? I’m going to go through the challenge. Gavin and Sandra slip off. Another blast of paint comes, this time knocking off Judy and Tracy. Julie(Speaker): We’re down to Todd, Scott Kat- Katelyn slips. Julie(Speaker): Actually I guess we’re down to Todd, Scott, Sammy, and Reana. The rope starts to shake and Sammy and Reana can’t hold and then Scott falls after by choice. Julie(Speaker): Congratulations Todd, our new Head of Household. Todd: Yes! The houseguests go back into the house. The Mafia is in Bedroom F2’1. Kaylin: Good job Todd! Gavin: We have power in the house now. Todd: Yes, we have the power!!! Taylor: Who should we put up? Todd: I was thinking Liam and Eli. Gavin: Yeah that sounds good. Gavin(DR): Good, so Todd isn’t after big moves just yet. I do suspect that will change. Bedroom F1(Sandra, Lisa, and Tracy). Tracy: Ugh… I'm so tired… Lisa: Shut the heck up already, listen we are going to be at the bottom! Sandra: We should make an alliance. They won’t see it coming. Awooha! Tracy: Awooha? What, am I that tired? Lisa: Get some coffee already then! Tracy: Ugh… no thanks… Lisa: We should make a killer alliance and blindside all the boys in the house. Sandra: Awooha! Lisa: Stop that! Sandra: I’m just trying to ‘bee’ funny… Lisa: There aren’t even any bees here! Anyways, I was thinking we call ourselves The Amazons. Tracy: Does it mean I get sleep? Lisa: Sure. I don’t freaking care! Sandra: Coolio homies! Lisa: P-Please stop. Sandra: O-o-o-okay! Haha! Lisa(DR): Okay… Sandra if you want to be allies you need to stop with this behavior. Sandra(DR): Why is Lisa so harsh? Todd: HEY HOUSEGUESTS! IT’S TIME FOR THE NOMINATION CEREMONY! All the houseguests enter the room. Todd: I have put two houseguests keys in the box… when I turn the key of a person their picture will pop up on the memory wall as a nominee. The first person I have nominated is… Todd turns the first key and Eli’s picture pops up. Todd: The second person I have nominated is… Todd turns the finale key and Liam’s picture pops up on the memory wall. Todd: I have nominated you Eli and you Liam strictly because I haven’t talked to you. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. Eli(DR): Aw come on! Week one!? Liam(DR): Welp, this sucks… why me?